The University that Never Was
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: Everyone's Favourite Organization XIII recruit new members through a...school? Students train to be worthy, but will Xemnas find anyone to remotely match his SUPERIORITY? gasps
1. The University That Never Was

_You are in the world that never was.  
You never did anything.  
You never got anything_

Because...

You are a nobody.

You amount to nothing  
You are a mistake  
A mistake that we must fix.

You have no heart, really.

That's what must change.  
Why we're here-  
In our world that never was.

We must find hearts.

We must change destiny  
We must have a purpose.

We no longer wish to just be...  
Nobodies.

Mixteras and Juxiel had heard this every day. They sat in desks, like normal students. They had teachers like normal students. They had a mascot, a cafeteria, a school building-like any normal school. But this was no normal school.

The main difference was, that no one was human. They were all accidents of Ansem "the great"s research-all copies of his real assistants. They were, in a sense clones, but they had no heart. They were nobodies.

The other main difference was, that they were taught how to fight-how to work to regain their hearts. That was everyone's goal. And everyone would fight whomever they needed to, if they could get a heart in return.

But still, to Mixteras and Juxiel, this was school. This was a normal day, with "Superior" (aka principal) Xemnas beginning the day on the broadband.

"I, as your superior" he began, as he always loved to, to the dismay of all of the other organization members, "Have decided that although there have been many heartless attacks outside of the school, that it will NOT be cancelled." Mixteras let out a moan. "In fact, I (your SUPERIOR) have decided that this is a wonderful opportunity to test your (INFERIOR) skills, and strengthen Kingdom Hearts!" "Professor" Saix looked out of the window at the Kingdom Hearts moon envisioning a unicorn.

Everyone moaned along with Mixteras. Though everyone was supposed to delight in the growth of Kingdom Hearts, the collection of hearts from heartless, since it gave hope for gaining a heart one day, it meant that they were the ones who had to beat whatever it was that had the hearts. Xemnas liked to give them the dirty work. Along with bad test grades.

"What do you think it is?" Juxiel asked timidly. She had platinum blonde hair, hanging in ringlets all across her well shaped head. She always had a cute, innocent look about her, which was rather ironic, since she was training to be part of the Organization.

"As long as its shadow heartless, its no problem," Mixteras said smoothly. She was the complete opposite of her friend, Juxiel. She was fearless, or at least she claimed, and let her character boldy stick out. She had seafoam coloured hair, that hung in a curled ponytail behind her head. She wore all black, hoping that she looked like she already belonged to the Organization. That had always been her dream-to be part of the Organization. That's why she was here-at the University that never was.

Just then, they heard a loud thump against the west side of the castle, shaking the classroom. Everyone in the class turned their heads, then looked at their teacher, Saix. He was holding a few test tubes in his hand, but the sudden jolt made him drop one. It began to disintigrate the floor. Juxiel looked at the growing whole in the floor nervously, her large eyes wandering up to Saix.

_Of all of the Organization members, Saix was Juxiel's utmost favourite. She admired him more than anyone else in the world of nobodies. It was because, long ago, he had found the most precious thing to her-her card. _

_Before Juxiel was a nobody, her family treated her as their dearest treasure. But when she became a nobody, her family was scared of her; her own mother screaming that she was now some sort of "monster". What had she done that made her a monster? She wasn't any different as a nobody, at least, that's what she thought. Alone now, she held tight to a worn card her parents had once sent her-"We love you, Juxiel! Have a great week at camp!" Short, but it reminded her, that at least at one point in time, her family loved her. _

_But one day, when she found the University that Never Was, two Third Years came up to her, saw her card, and stole it, tossing it between themselves for pure entertainment. Nearly in tears, Juxiel cried "Give it back!" That was when Saix mearly passed by, hit the two boys, and returned the card to Juxiel after looking at it for a moment, with unmoved curiousity. Juxiel looked up with great admiration-feeling forever in debt as she was given her card back. Though Saix simply continued on in his way, Juxiel felt that she had to do something-constantly apologizing to him, and following him to find some way to repay him for his kindness... _

Saix's face was unmoved, even though the floor was falling away, swallowing up desks, and the whole castle was moving due to a large amount of heartless. "Outside, now," he said as though it were a mere fire drill. Everyone obeyed, running out of the classroom.

All of the classes were doing this, so the hallways quickly filled up. Students pushed and pulled to get outside, and see the heartless. The first years (such as Juxiel and Mixteras) had never seen a real heartless; all they had done was stab plush shadow heartless, in therapy with Larxene or in P.E., which made everyone eager and curious. Axel, who monitored the halls and attendance (nice job, Axel ) quickly got trampled before he could pull out his fiery ringlets of doom. The west wing door began to incline into the building. A couple girls shrieked "KYAA!". That's when Xemnas' voice once again came onto the broadband system.

"Students and other INFERIORS-do not be alarmed by this attack. It was completely and utterly predicted by me-YOUR SUPERIOR! It is mearly some shadow and other low ranking INFERIOR heartless." and the system turned off. Vexen strode swiftly to the door, his long blond hair following his every step. Behind him was Lexaeus, muscular and broad. Soon, the original organization was at the front of the door, prepared for it to burst open with heartless at any second.

"Ready?" Xigbar shouted over the din. A few students still trembled (including Juxiel), while others (such as Mixteras) relished at the thought of a chance to proove themselves. For Mixteras, to prove herself to Larxene.

Mixteras envied Larxene more than any star or idol. Larxene was the only woman in the original Organization XIII-strong and independent. That's how Mixteras wanted to be. Her mind suddenly wandered off to dreams of strength and independence until she heard the wood splinter.

The students all prepared, grabbing whatever weapon they had been assigned in Xigbar's defence classes in First Year. They had been commanded from day one to never leave their weapons behind. Who knew when a mob of heartless would appear?

Mixteras grabbed for her short samurai swords, tied around her back, when she felt that the sheathes were missing. Her heart raced. Everyone else was ready. Only she was defenceless. Juxiel even had a look of anticipation, ready to face this. Acting on instinct, Mixteras ran as fast as she could through the mass of dumbfounded students, to her last class, in hopes that she could find her swords.

She skillfully weaved through the people, but the Organization saw her, and thought it was an act of cowardice. "First Year," they all muttered under their breath.

"Almost there!" she muttered to herself as she saw Saix's classroom up ahead. But just then, she bumped into someone. At least it wasn't a brick wall. She looked up, and saw the PINK!!! hair from under the Organization hood and could instantly tell that it was Marluxia (!oO!)

"Marluxia-uh-sir?" she asked, a little confused. "Aren't you supposed to be with the others in the front?"

"Yes, well," he began, his trademark rose rolling between his fingers, "I shouldn't have to explain that BECAUSE I"M MAGICAL!! Besides, why are you not with the other students?"

"Hehe-" Mixteras began, a little ashamed, "I-left my swords in Proffesor Saix's. But his class is right there, so I was going to just grab-" and with that, she ran off to her destination. Marluxia shrugged and walked over to the scene on the west wing door.

"Yes!" Mixteras saw the swords on Proffesor Saix's desk, from when he said, "I don't care what that idiot Xigbar said-I won't have First Years with swords in my lab." in a rather plain tone. She remembered considering challenging that, but was quickly reminded of her proffesor's berserk attack, and reluctantly handed over the swords. But now, she quickly grabbed them up, and raced right back out of the classroom.

As she entered the hall, she almost wished that she hadn't. The heartless must have burst through as she had grabbed her swords, because now, the stone hallway walls were covered in shadow heartless as soldier heartless ran carelessly for escape. A few dusk heartless, gracefully sliding across the hallway, swept between the students, but besides that, it was a mass of lower ranked heartless.

It was pure pandimonium. Slashes of the misheld weapons of First Years, to the gentle swishes of the Fifth Year's blades. The students, for the most part, seemed to be greatly enjoying themselves; it was their chance to actually do something-to shine! Mixteras looked out into the fight, looking to see if she could find Juxiel and her blonde curls amongst the red nocturns and blue rhapsodies.

There! Mixteras saw her, timidly facing a yellow opera. She ran through the crowds of students, looking for her friend. Grabbing a sword in one hand, she slashed through the flying yellow ball before Juxiel even noticed.

"There you are!" She said in a very relieved voice. "I was looking all over for you!"

"No time to talk-there's millions of these thing, and I'm expecting that /they/ aren't gonna help us," She turned and pointed at the original organization members, who mearly watched as their pupils fought with all of their heart. That was the one thing about this school that angered Mixteras. The students were the ones who did the dirty work for the Organization. You had to build your way up.

"Right!" Juxiel had a new fire in her eyes. The two fought for what felt like hours, until the preset lunch bell rang. Hungry students murmured in complaint as they saw the continuous flow of heartless that lay before them. But after a while, they slowly began to diminish. Heartless disappeared, and hearts began to fill the air. Hunger could motivate.

A crackle over the announcements made everyone drop their weapons. The last few heartless scurried away, out of the splintered remains of the door, hoping for an easy retreat. It was too bad that Larxene was waiting for them.

"Inferiors-adequite work. Not as well done as I your superior would have done it, but adequite. From what the Organization has observed, you all receive more or less of passing grades. Go eat lunch. NOW."


	2. Lunch OF IMPENDING DOOM!

Everyone crawled into the cafeteria, wearily climbing onto benches. That hearless fight drained everyone. Even a couple Fifth Years. Mixteras and Juxiel quickly got into line, hoping that Axel (the lunch...man! Yea! smile) made something edible today.

You see, Axel was on the virge of being sacked. After all of the whole "Sora Fiescos", he was seen as a failure. It seemed he had a weak heart. This really makes no sense, seeing that half of the Organziation members DIED at Sora's hands (though they magically came back to life for the sake of this story!), but no one but Larxene and Roxas liked Axel (Roxas everyone!), and their say didn't count against "Superior" Xemnas.

Roxas, who magically left Sora's side after a series of unpleasant attacks on Sora, now stayed at the University that Never Was. But of course, he was too young to teach, being the age of about the average Third Year. He even would have rathered to have Axel's unpleasant jobs. But no. He was too young.

Anyway, back to Axel the lunch...man! He grabbed their trays with an unpleasant look (of I will kill you all one day), and dropped a mush of sundry things that looked like...who knows what. Juxiel twitched for a moment, but reluctantly took the tray. They punched in a pin number, and were searching for a table. But alas, there were none. Students were sprawled across the tables in a very peculiar, semi-conscious manner.

That was another problem with this school. It was vigorous. You had to be tough to continue on. Few made it past Second Year.

There were Five Year Levels at the University that Never Was. First Year was the lowest-like freshmen in College, though a few years younger. Fifth Years, the highest level, had to take a vigorous test written by "Superious" Xemnas himself (which no one had quite passed yet). If one passed, he could become part of the organization. If not, he had to leave. It was a thought that brought fear to all current Fifth Years.

That's why Mixteras and Juxiel were glad that they were just First Years. Yes, they got picked on every once in a while, but besides that, there wasn't much they had to do. They knew how bad things would get, so they gulped deeply and tried to walk on. It was just too bad they didn't get any break in between. As soon as they picked up their half disintigrated sporks, the bell rang for them to get to class. Half dead corpses reluctantly got up from atop the benches and walked on to class


	3. DodgeBall with Xigbar

Next was Defences for the two friends. It was a good thing that their schedules were identical. Otherwise, one would probably be dead at this point.

They walked down the hallway, chatting about how they prayed that Xigbar would be a not half bad teacher. This was their first real day with him as their Defences teacher. The last few classes, he had simply assigned them weapons, assessed their personal skills, etc. Defences was like normal students' PE class, but with a more morbid and violent twist.

They stepped onto the squeaky gym floor (that entertained Juxiel for a few minutes), instantly stopping at the sound of Xigbar's voice.

"Alright, all of you freshmen shut up now," The couple chatty girls in the back froze. "Today, we're going to play that human sport callled...Oh, what's it called?" He looked to Xaldin, who was a couple feet away, randomly passing by.

"Dodge Ball," he replied.

"Right! Dodge ball." Xigbar pointed at his eye patch. "This is what happens when you play dodge ball too fiercely." A few girls shreiked. "Axel could tell you." he paused with a malice in his good eye. "So don't kill anyone," He said as he thoughtlessly tossed a spiked ball ironically to the most hyperactive, homocidal student in our entire grade.

He smiled an evil smile with an overcoming evil laugh as he said, "COOL! I wanna poke people's eyes out!" As he threw it controlessly at Juxiel's head. She carelessly did not notice, but fortunately ducked in time as it got stuck into a nearby wall. Xigbar meanwhile mindlessly stood on the ceiling of the gym, seeing if any student would "accidentaly" die.

Mixteras pulled out her samurai like swords as she tried to deflect the coming blows of the bouncing ball of DOOM. Juxiel however, was very naive to attacks, and dazed off, not noticing the spiked ball flying across the room. Even though it was spikey, Xigbar had the power of space, so he made the half ton metal spike ball bounce as softly as some basketball. Everyone ran screaming around the gym, running away from the ball and the homocidal boy. He was the only one having fun. Xigbar stood from the ceiling and enjoyed the view. Pandimonium. That was his kind of thing.

This went on for another hour or so when Xigbar decided that this was enough, came over and blew a snazzy black whistle. "Class is over," he said lamely, disappointed that no one was fataly injured.

Mixteras and Juxiel walked away, panting for air. "How...How are we supposed to go to forth period like this?" Mixteras asked her friend.

"I don't know...but I hope class isn't like that ever again!" Juxiel put away her croquet mallets. "How do they expect us to survive that every day?"

"That's the point," Mixteras added darkly, "They don't."


	4. THEY HATE US ALL!

But on more or less of a lighter note, next on their list was Larxene's Therapy and Healing class was rather interesting. HEr wall was lined with plushes of all of the original organization members, which all looked rather beat up and played with. There were also some patched and worn heartless plushes, that had knifes and throwing stars sticking through them. Juxiel looked around the room, trembling with every step while Mixteras looked on with awe and admiration. Larxene could hold her own ground. That's how she wanted to be.

"Have any of you had traumatic experiences," Larxene began in a sweet tone, her blonde ponytails bobbing with every word. A few timid kids nodded in reply. "Well TOO BAD! You don't HAVE HEARTS! Get OVER IT!" she screamed. Juxiel trembled, and the ones who nodded their heads shrivled up into their own little corner. "And there's one way that is the most effective in getting over traumatic experiences-STABBING!"

The students looked very confused and fearful. She grabbed a plush of Roxas and a silver blade, and began to entertain herself by piercing through the cloth. The students (especially the first year girls who had childish crushes on Roxas) looked out with terrified looks.

"Insults are great too!" She held the mangled doll of Roxas up for demonstration. "YOU're GAY, ROXAS!" (authors note: no-he is not, but for some reason, i could totally see larxene say this, so that's why its here. i'm not advocating the use of teh word gay. thank you.) Larxene threw the plush against the wall, where its limp arm fell off to the floor. Juxiel was near to tears.

"See? It works wonders! See how great I turned out!" there was utter silence as the students all prayed that they would NEVER be like her, all except Mixteras that is, who looked on in wonder.

Just then, she saw Juxiel's contorted face. She ran over, giving Juxiel a great hug, as she said "Oh, poor Juxie!"

The other students seemed very confused at this point, and forlorn at the absense of hugs upon them. But then, Larxene's normal expression returned as she looked to the class, "NO HUGS FOR YOU! JUXIE"S AN EXCEPTION!" Juxiel sniffled and regained her composure.

Then, Larxene handed out plush heartless and knifes, telling each student to stab it with all of their might. Reluctantly, the students poked the plush. "HARDER!" Larxene cried. Only the homocidal boy named JiXimy and Mixteras did it with true sincerity.

"Almost over..." Juxiel muttered quietly to herself as the bell rang. Only History and Heath left.

Marluxia taught Health and Home Economics. An odd class for those who were to become Organization assasins(? thats not really what they are, but for lack of a better term...). But it fit Marluxia well. Mixteras and Juxiel walked in to be greeted by countless different types of flowers. Everywhere. Everyone sat down as Marluxia began to speak, his rose rolling between his index and ring finger.

"Flowers! Harness the power of the magical flowers!-"

A couple of guys twitched, and Juxiel looked up, smiling happily. Finally-a happy non-morbid class. Or so it seemed.

"Flowers? How the crap are we supposed to use flowers-" one bold first year boy asked.

"DON'T DARE ASK SUCH A FOOLISH QUESTION!" Marluxia rose to full height as he used his power of flowers to summon hundreds of thousands of thorn-possessed blossoms atop of the boy. A few looked up at Marluxia, who walked back to the front of the classroom, ignoring the boy's cries of pain, continuing with his lesson. "As I said, the magic of flowers..."

That class dragged on painfully to Mixteras, but Juxiel walked out with a new found hope, as they trudged on to the last class of the day-SAT preparation with Luxord...

It was another class that seemed absolutely frivolous in a school that would never actually have SATS, but since Luxord wielded time, he was able to teach all kinds of cheats to extend time on SATs. It was a short class, that often was ended even more shortly for him to gamble...and win against the students. Many walked out of that class without lunchmoney for tomarrow.

So ended Mixteras and Juxiel's normal day. The term had just begun at the University that never was, and so they both wondered in horror to themselves what the rest of the year would be like-and how they could even imagine surviving...

They climbed up the winding stairs, Stone surrounding them on every side, looking for the door that led to their rooms. It was like Hogwarts from Harry Potter-a magical, yet traditional taste that surrounded them. No paintings talked, and no ghosts randomly stalked the stairwells, but there were some shadow heartless still scaling the walls, Paintings of some of the great Nobodies, and the people that they once were.

There were usually no commitments after class; the students could just aimlessly wander around the castle. That is, on their own risk. Their were all kinds of things that lurked in the World that Never Was-many things that one would not want to encounter.

They walked up to the girl's dormatory, flashed some sort of identification...thing, and walked right through to the almost nice room. Everything was metal coated in white paint. It all looked brand new, as though coated in a layer of snow. A classmate of theirs named XieXie was spread across one of the couches, her neon purple pancho falling across her face. She had shortly cropped violet coloured hair, similar to Zexion-san's cut. That's all XieXie seemed to do-sleep. She never did anything in class, though no one seemed to punish her for it. She was just...XieXie.

Another girl with long silver hair and pale skin sat in the corner emotionless. Her name was Silxia. She seemed almost to be in a trance. Juxiel nervously approached her and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Mr. Axel gave me nightmares," she said as plainly as though she were talking of the weather, but her eyes were still zoned out. Juxiel looked a bit frightened, but decided to leave it at that.

"Ah, I'm beat!" Mixteras fell on her bed.

"But don't forget that today is peprally-" Juxiel began hesitantly.

"WHAT?!" Mixteras asked angrily. "Peprally?! What else do we have to suffer?"

"Uh...dinner? That's all-" Juxiel timidly began.

"UGH! The organization HATES US ALL!!!!" Mixteras threw a pillow over her head.


	5. Homecoming Game

It was cold outside. Very cold outside. Well, Nobodies couldn't really...feel, but still, something of the humanness left in them told them that they'd rather be in the castle than outside.

Though the University that Never Was was not a normal school, they did have a football team, and thus they had a football stadium. They were the UNW Rikus - inspired after their biggest traitor, Riku. Just then, out of nowhere ran a man with a big fake head resembling Riku's, with ice blue hair and dull set eyes. Candy flavoured foam burst out from what was supposed to be his mouth, playing on the rumour (that every nobody believed) that Riku had rabies.

Everyone cheered and laughed, all except Juxiel who felt that that was rather mean. Mixteras laughed heartily, as did the homosidal boy.

There was one major feature that differentiated nobody football from human football. One, there was no football. It was mearly for bloodlust. Two, there was no padding. Like said, It was mearly for the satisfaction of bloodlust. The goal was to throw a player from the opposite team through the goal posts, or get a touchdown-carrying the other person.

Mixteras loved it-and wanted to be the first nobody chick to play, while Juxiel got scared just watching...It was all so sad...people got hurt...peopel she wanted to help.

"GO RIKUS!!!!!!" Mixteras screamed. Juxiel watched with sad eyes.

One guy fumbled, and Mixteras screamed. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU MAN!!!!!!!! PATHETIC!!!!" she shouted more loudly than anyone else. Larxene turned her head, surpirsed that someone out shouted her. It was...a first year sweat drop

Mixteras jumped out of her seat, making Juxiel's eyes pop out of her head. "M-IXTERAS CHAN?!" She ran down the aile, down to the field, and even dared to jump over the boundary, ignoring Coach Xigbar's shouts of "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, FIRST YEAR!! GET OFF THE FIELD!!!!"

She ran up to the guy who fumbled, kicked him in the knees,and shouted, "THAT WAS PATHETIC, MAN! COMEON !!!!! I COULD PLAY BETTER THAN THAT!!!!!"

THe guy looked up, totally surprised at this girls' remark. Everyon in the stadium froze and watched the ice aqua haired girl on the field.

"If you're so great, why don't you try?" Xibar barked at her.

"Actually...sure!" Mixteras grabbed his helment without hisd conocent, making his eyes pop out of his head.

The people in the stands screamed out of excitement. Larxene shouted the loudest. "GO GIRL!!!!!!KICK BUTT!!!!!" Marluxia was next to her, sitting all cool-like, the victim of Larxene's punches and 'kick butt' positions. He clutched his snazzy shiney rose in fear.

Mixteras stood her postition (quarter back), shouted and the play began. She tackled a guy, as another got to the endline. . pegleg's limited football knowledge The guy tackled was surprised to see that this teen girl just tackled him to thte ground. Larxene stood up, screaming "YAH!!!!!" Marluxia cowered, thinking "I'm too magical to have to play football..."

Well, to make it short, The University that Never Was Rikus won an awesome victory, and the other...school thing...yah, their students were figuratively dead--and Vexen laughed. Yes. Vexen laughed.

Juxiel was nervous that Mixteras was hurt, so she followed suit and ran down, shouting "Mixie-chan!!!! Are you ok?"

Her voice was drowned out by thte cheering. Mixteras flung her helment off, and it hit Lexaeus in the head. OOps. Xemnas seemed to be pleased, this one wasn't THAT inferior (well...he hasn't seen Juxiel's kick-butt moves!!!!!) Mixteras saw Juxiel running off, and smiled, waving, and then she fell asleep. What a nice day, she thought, forgetting the horrible mornign.


	6. Meeting Superior Xemnas!

Next thing she knew, she woke up to the broad man with bright red hair's deep, dull voice. (To Julie: Its OUR ENGLISH CLASS!!!) Oh right. She fell asleep. Again.

"In my class-" Lexaeus began , "I will teach ANATAO EGOGA!" A few students stared at him oddly. "WATASHIWA speak EGO-ish GOOD!" He didn't notice that half of what he said was in Japanese, which none of the nobody students understood.

"Es ist die Hausaufgabe, bitte" he said as he handed out homework. Ok, Lexaeus spontaneously spoke in German too. Juxiel giggled for a moment, since she knew German and Japanese, and could get the meaning of what he said, though it was rather funny to hear him mix up languages so badly.

"You have no idea what this homework is yet since i havent explained it to you but you will in a few moments when i ellaborate. but again, pull out your books and a piece of paper from you "classwork" section.

Mixteras wouldn't really know what else happened, since she fell asleep again. And it wasn't as though the broad Lexaeus noticed. He just noticed Juxiel's hand flying into the air with every question. She was a teacher's pet of sorts...but she was cute, so it didn't really matter.

Later on, however, Mixteras' energy came back to her in a powerful surge. No way was Juxiel offering her another CalorieCrap piece of gum.

"Why do we have music class? Nobodies aren't supposed to like music;..." Mixteras began, the class shocked at her defiance. Demyx was dumbfounded, since he really didn't have a good answer. The true reason was because Demyx was useless in all areas EXCEPT water and music, thus the only thing he could actually teach...but as though he would outrightly say that, to a First Year of all people.

"Um...Um...REFERAL!" he said lamely, grabbing a pink slip and writing her name (spelled incorrectly) on it. "GO, Student, GO!" he shouted after her as though she were some blob of water.

Mixteras relunctantly left her class, walking down to the "office". It was more like the "Superior's" laboratory. But it had a secretary.

The secretary had slick long blonde hair, and blue eyes that looked up at Mixteras curiously. She wore a simple white gown, and had glasses around her neck. Her name plate read "Namine'". "Some Nobody name," Mixteras thought. "It doesn't even have an X in it.."

The staff, the Original Organization members, loved to pick on Namine'. It was always "Namine-send this memo to this person who i really don't care about," "Namine-send this other useless memo that I dont even need you to send even though you don't," or "Namine'-I don't like you so here are 20 memos that you need to give to random people in this building." or the even more common "Kick Me" sticky note memo stuck on her back. Only Roxas liked her, and he liked her...a little too much. That was probably another reason why he wasn't hired as a teacher.

"May I help you?" she asked timidly, looking Mixteras in the eye.

"Referral," Mixteras explained lamely, holding up the pink slip.

"Uhgggg-" Namine' sighed in agony, "Not another one. The Organization is so-" she didn't have to say, but reluctantly signed some little thing on the pink slip. "Just down that hall, and go see 'Superior' Xemnas..." she said with much sarcasm.

"I have to see XEMNAS?" Mixteras said in shock, ignoring the customary "Superior" beforehand.

"Yea-who would you expect to talk to-me?" she said, grabbing a piece of bubblegum, about to pop it into her mouth when Roxas walked in.

"Roxas!" she said with a sudden enthusiasm, jumping up from her chair to meet him (GLOMP!oO) . Though he was somewhat surprised by this, his face was bright red with a smile. Mixteras could tell that he liked Namine'-alot. (Roxas everyone!)

SO Namine' was totally out of this now, which meant that Mixteras had to go to Xemnas' office alone. Fun. Reluctantly, she walked down the dim stone hallway, crawling with shadows and dusks. The stone surrounding her gave an even more eerie feel. "They're trying to scare you, Mixteras-but you won't fall for it, right?" she said to herself. "Just heartless...just heartless...just-" That's when a dark figure walked right in front of her. "AHHHHhhHhHHHHHhhhhh!!!!!" Mixteras screamed like she had never screamed before. The light soon came before her eyes to see that she had just screamed into "Superior" Xemnas' face.

"First year..." he muttered. "What do you want..?"

"Um..." she handed him the pink slip with Namine's signature. "I was supposed...to see you...or somethign?"

"Uh.." he muttered in annoyance and laziness. He led her to his office.

"So-you insulted music in Proffessor Demyx's class?"

Mixteras shook her head.

"Well-I-THE SUPERIOR! never liked music, but its the only field that Demyx ...I mean, Proffessor Demyx...is remotely talented in-INFERIOR!"

Mixteras unintentionally laughed. "I second that!"

He looked at her for a moment, surprised by this bold reaction.

"You realize, that to me-the SUPERIOR! You are also Inferior!"

Now, if this was not Xemnas, she probably would have attempted to strangle him with an eggplant. But, she held herself as best as she could, and that was when Xemnas looked down to her, slightly surprised, as he noted. "You're the one who won the Nobody Football game for us, aren't you?"

Mixteras' mind went back to that wonderful victory! Demyx said that that wasn't a very...feminine thing to do, and that she'd never get a date. Phte-he was just jealous b/c he wasn't very manly. "..Hai," she replied.

Xemnas smirked. "You aren't half bad for a first year," When she smield, encouraged, he added, "BUT YOURE STILL INFERIOR!" Mixteras' head drooped. "But-" he continued, "I think we'll excuse your justifiable outburst on Demyx...I mean, professor Demyx. If you know what mercy is..."

Mixteras saluted, "Will do, sir! Pity the inferiors!"

Xemnas smirked, his eye brow rising in surprise. "We think a lot alike..." he thought to himself. "Perhaps this one shows some promise to pass my tests..."

Mixteras bowed politely in thanks, sped away, not forgetting to stick her tongue out at Namine'. Roxas started to chase after her.

But then, she saw Proffesor Demyx's "Music of Impending Doom!" class straight ahead, and ran in, slamming the door on Roxas' face.

The whole class took that moment to stare at her.

"...Well, do you have an impeding punishment of DOOM now?" Demyx asked.

"Nope!" Mixteras laughed, then remembered: Pity the Inferiors. She rolled her eyes. "But-I apologize."

Everyone who actually knew Mixteras gasped. Juxiel smiled. Yea! Mixteras was reaching the light!!!

"Music is so..." she held her head and hand dramatically. "Inspirational and youthful!" Sparkly background

"I agree!" Juxiel replied, everyone turning to the adorable steel maiden. But the bell rang, ruining the dramatic moment, and everyone ran out of "Demyx's Music Hall of Impending DOom".


	7. Juxiel's Talent

"Here are some canvases," Zexion threw some pieces of canvas at some star struck First Year Girls. "zexy!" one said under her breath. The fan girls were everywhere. Zexion pretended with all of his heart that he did not hear that. It was a lame joke, and it disturbed him even more every time he heard it. "When will they let it go?" he asked himself, annoyed. "Paint, or something. Whatever it is that you're supposed to do in art class. Beats me," He walked over to his EMO computer corner with an EMO stride. he began to pretend to do something important at the computer, though to say that he was would have been a lie.

So, Juxiel eagerly grabbed a tube of paint, and began to swirl it around the canvases innocently. Mixteras hit her canvas with splashes of black and...BLACK! The homocidal boy named JiXiminy threw his canvas across the room. Juxiel was totally oblivious, in her art world...

Juxiel may not have looked strong, having more of a passive and quiet nature, undeniable cuteness, and interests in more of the...arts. But she had an inner strength that she was too naive to know. Her croquet mallets were in the right hands. She just had to discover her inner strength.

But by the painting she was creating, it was obvious that there was something within her, stirring. Mixteras peaked over, jealous of Juxiel's masterpiece, compared to her modern art.

"Juxiel-how'd you-" she stared, agape at the scene of a swarm of heartless across countless hills. A pale moon glistened in the foreground.

"I ...don't know..." Juxiel looked at her art. It was dark, yet pretty. She liked it.

Mixteras smiled. "Its really good!"

Other students began to look on, raving on about how great Juxiel's work was. Eventually, Zexion made his way over, seeing how none of the students (ignoring homocidal Jiximiny) were sitting in their seats.

He looked over her shoulder, vaguely surprised. He still liked his emo corner Rock Lee: EMO CORNERS ARE NOT YOUTHFUL!!!!.

"Not half bad," He said, uninterested.

"OH, ITS BETTER THAN HALF BAD!!!! ITS NOT BAD AT ALL!!!" Mixteras shouted. The CalorieCrap was getting to her. "DATTEBAYO!!!!"

Zexion was thrown back by the sudden Naruto reference, but shrugged. "Stupid KIds..." he said to himself, even though he hardly wasn't a kid..., walking back to his EMO CORNER.

Mixteras shrugged. Juxiel stared into her canvas. "It's awesome, Juxiel!" she smiled.

"A--Arigato, Mixie-chan," Juxiel smiled weakly.


	8. Poor Marley

Another one of Marluxia's classes made its approach, to Mixteras' dismay. Apparently, Marluxia was out for a few minutes, so the whole class decided to take advantage of this opportunity-and write on the board!

You see, Marluxia was truly the only teacher (ok, maybe Axel too-but let's ignore him at the moment!) that the students could insult and get away with. Not saying it was still a good idea, but at least no one's heads would plop off with a mishumored joke.

So the students began to write things such as "girly man", "gay", "FLOWER POWER!" um... "WEAK!" and other things that seemed unnecessary, yet brought some chuckles to even Juxiel. Everyone had to admit that Marluxia was...effeminate in many ways, to put it in light terms.

Just then, his footsteps could be heard, so the students who wrote that dropped their chalk and ran back to their seats. A magical shimmer appeared in the doorway as Marluxia made his entrance,

trademark rose in hand. That's when he saw the board-scribbled on with many remarks and cartoons, most of which were aimed towards him.

At first, his face was emotionless, and calm. But then an instant later, he burst into efemminate tears and sobs. Juxiel looked sad too, thinking that it was rather unkind to insult their Teacher, Marluxia-san. That's when she said, "I'm sorry, sensei," sounding very sinsere, though she had done nothing wrong.

Marluxia still cried in a girly way, then grabbed Juxiel and ran down the hall at an inhuman speed, a path of rose petals marking his trail. The students wondered what this could possibly mean, while others thought how could that possibly be a man, but looked relieved that they wouldn't have to hear about why Marluxia's hair was PINK! (oO) or about what kind of flowers could kill people. Only the homocidal boy named JiXimy cared about that...

At that moment, Larxene walked into the classroom, adorned with shimmering flowers. A few students shuttered, but she ignored that. "Where's Marley?" she asked. A boy in the corner named Zax twitched at the cute-anizing of the name Marluxia-by Larxene of all people.

Everyone pointed at the door, where the rose petal path spoke for itself. Then Mixteras spoke up and said, "He kidnapped Juxiel-"

"What?!" Larxene said in astonishment. "Only I can kidnap Juxie!"

A few sweat drops appeared.

"Uh...who's gonna teach class?" a responsible student named Xenone asked.

"Beats me-" Larxene said lazily, leaning up against a wall.

"...aren't you going to do something about this?"

"...no. He's magical,"

oO "...NANIDESU KA?!" The class looked at each other in utter confusion. It was as though they were all in one horrific episode of Bobobo-bo-Bobo.

But after a few moments, Marluxia poofed back inside the classroom in a puff of PINK, Juxiel next to him, a bit shaken up.

Everyone stared. Marluxia looked perfectly normal again. he walked over to the board, erased it, and walked away as thouhg nothing happened to grab his lesson plan.

Larxene snickered. "That's Marley kun..." Juxiel walked back to her seat.

"What was that about?" Mixteras asked.

"...I have...no idea..." Juxiel replied.

"Well...what happened?" Mixteras asked excitedly.

"He...started to cry like mad, then he hugged me, wiped away his tears, then said as usual, 'We must return!' I was most dreadfully confused...but..."

Mixteras laughed. "That's Marluxia!"

"Proffesor Marluxia, remember?" Juxiel said in a hushed voice.

"Right-proffesor!" Mixteras laughed again.


	9. LarxeneWhat is Love?

Megumi: pants gomen for not updating! Taking 7 Day challenge  
Larxene?!?!?!

Megumi: To not touch internet!! SO---HARD!!! twitches and falls to floor. Axel sweeps her up in his broom

Zexion: … walks away

Larxene: ….you fail.

Megumi: tears NO!! NO I DON'T!!!!

* * *

CH10: Larxene: what's love?

Juxiel had not been feeling well rescently. She couldn't explain it to anyone, not even Mixteras. Something just didn't…feel right. Soemthign hurt within her heart, soemthign she didn't understand.

She decided that Larxene sensei may know something enough to help her. She was the guidance councilor/therapist after all. The girls' golden curls bobbed nervously as she tapped on the door.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Larxene roared, rather PMS-ish today. A chill ran through Juxiel's spine. She was about to run away when the door opened to revel a surprised Larxene. "Oh, sorry Juxie! It's only you! Come iN!" she welcoemed the girl into her mutilated room. Juxiel looked around with wide eyes.

"So why did you come, Juxie?" Larxene asked, suddenly sweet.

"Its just…" Juxiel began softly. "Soemthing…hurts, and I don't know what it is."

"Something…hurts?" Larxene frowned. "Did someone pick on you?"

She shook her head violently. "No! Its not like that! It hurts…deep within me. In…my heart,'

Larxene chuckled softly. "You know we don't have hearts."

"I know," Juxiel smiled. "But—it feels almost like…I have one! But…" she frowned. "It hurts! And---I don't know why!"

Larxene scrutinized the young girl. "Well…what does it feel like?"

Juxiel poked her fingers together. "It…Whenever I see Proffesor Saix, I get all jumpy. My heart begins to race, and I feel…really happy." She thought for a minute. "He's really nice…and I don't know—It feels nice around him, but something within me still hurts,"

Larxene laughed, picking up another French romance novel. "Sounds like what…the humans call 'love'," she predicted. Juxiel shot up in her seat, blushing.

"Love? What's love-" Juxiel began timidly.

Larxene chuckled out of her usual character. "Juxie-it's normal! Well, for Saix san-" she cringed. "That's a bit…odd, but-"

"But he's the only one it could ever be!" Juxiel burst out suddenly. "He's the one who saved my letter!"

"You're…letter?" Larxene asked, interested. Her blue eyes watched Juxiel's every movement.

"W-well, from my human, I still had the letter my parents wrote, that said—they loved me. I needed it!" she protested as if in defense. "Without knowing that they once loved me, I don't think---" a tear slipped down her cheek, "But Saix san got it back for me! It made me think—that maybe I wasn't the freak that my parents called me—once I became a nobody," Juxiel's pale head fell. Larxene watched her sadly.

"Well, you _are _an unusual nobody," Larxene smiled. "All I have from my human are some French romance novels," she pointed to a hoard of worn books in French with a snicker. "And for you to remember—love---"

"It makes me almost feel like I have a heart!" Juxiel smiled as another glass tear fell down her tender cheek.

"Enjoy it," Larxene smirked to hide her envy. That was what every nobody longed for-a heart. To know what it was like—to love, to be loved. And here was a girl who had unconsciously discovered it. One with a heart that hadn't been devoured by the darkness. _There's hope in her…_ Larxene thought. _Maybe we can find our hearts like she has…_


	10. Author NoteGOMEN NASAI!

Author note

Gomen nasai for long time, no update. I've had a drought, but Narcissistic Marluxia glomp saved the day and gave me ideas! Plus, I felt like procrastinating! So;…..yah!

* * *

Inspired by conversation with SAF: (dont' ask)

Gaara: The Painforest?  
Kankuro: Yes! The Painforest! Like...Rainforest!!!!  
Gaara:... That was...stupid, Kankuro-  
Kankuro: ...I give up on making you laugh Gaara.  
Gaara: snickers You'll always fail.  
Mixteras: Katman.  
Gaara + Kankuro: oO silence  
Gaara: starts cracking up: ROTL  
Kankuro: ...HOW-  
Mixteras: I'm a nobody.  
Demyx: Water and DSL don't mix!!!!!  
Marley: oO I'm Magical!  
Mixteras: You're slow...like DSL...and everyone else is HIGH SPEED INTERNET!!!!!!!  
Marley: ... oO ... HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
Demyx: ...CANT COMPREHEND!!!!! grabs head and falls to floor  
Xemnas: Inferior---good work.  
squirrel gets fried on power line  
SAF: I WANNA KEEP IT!!!!!!!  
Demyx: It's name shall be...ROCKIE!!!!!!  
Juxiel: pokes fingers together ...wh-why are you naming a dead squirrel--  
Demyx: DONT QUESTION MY WAYS!!!!!!  
Juxiel: cowers


	11. Filler: Saix's Rabies

CH 10 FILLER

NURSE ZEXION! 

Saix had been acting strange rescently. Mixteras noticed it first.

"Juxiel chan-" she began hesitantly in Chemistry class one day. "Doesn't Saix sama seem---a bit----different?" Saix stopped talking to cough roughly in a corner.

"H-he seems fine to me," Juxiel began, blushing.

Mixteras frowned. "he seems—sick or something. " In the background, Saix threw up in a conveniently placed plant.

"M-maybe a little…" Juxiel timidly added.

Out of the blue, Saix began to…foam at the mouth O.o One of the girls began to start screaming. "Proffesor Saix is foaming at the mouth!!!!! HELP!!!!"

Mixteras and Juxiel were the only ones who watched stoically. Everyone else ran around the room as though the hamburgler came to steal their souls O.o

Just then, the door burst off the hinges as Axel and Zexion came in. Axel had a giant fire extinguisher, spraying foam on innocent students, while Zexion quietly walked in, with a pink nurse dress and a giant shot needle.

"HAWWT!" one teen girl screamed. Zexion threw a stethoscope at her.

"Time for your shot, Saix," he muttered emo-ish-ly. "Its past your monthly shot…"

"No!" Saix cried OOC. "I WONT DO IT!" Juxiel screamed, Mixteras covering her mouth. "Zexion knows what he's doing!"

"It'll just take a second, Saix baka," Zexion muttered lazily, trying to shove the 2 foot long needle into Saix' arm.

"Rabies.." Axel sighed. "The curse of Rabies…" Saix began running around the room, Zexion chasing him.

"COME BACK HERE, SAIX BAKA!"

"NEVER!!!!"

Juxiel covered her eyes. The needle went through its mark at last, and Saix fell to the ground, KOEd.

…

….

O.o That's all I've got. So yah.


	12. Juxiel's Dream

CH 11: Juxiel's Dream

Days dragged by at the University that Never Was. Mixteras began to entertain herself by banging her head against a wall, and Juxiel began to randomly draw on her nails. "They look so pretty!" she thought to herself. Apparently, Marluxia san agreed.

In fact, Juxiel was beginning to zone out more and more, when you thought about it. The usually eager student now was collapsing on her desk for no apparent reason.

In SAT prep with Luxord, as he began to explain once again about how choosing a multiple choice answer was like a gamble (promoting betting!), Juxiel soundlessly knocked out. No one noticed, really. But as she was asleep, she began to have a very…unJuxielish (ok, that's officially a word now) dream.

_First, she found herself in Xemnas' office. She turned around to realize she was alone. But then suddenly, the door knob began to turn. She watched it apprehensively. In a flash, the door flew open to reveal none other than…Xemnas himself! He gave the girl an angry glare. "What are you doing in my office, Inferior!" _

"_G-gomen-"_

"_You aren't allowed in here, boku! What made you think you could come in? For this, you will be punished severely! So severely, you won't remember what it was like, not feeling pain!" He began to rant. _

"_G-gomen " Juxiel shyly tried again. _

"_You must clean the bathrooms and cafeteria and offices for the rest fo the year now! Forever! Because I OWN YOU ALL!!!" He cried victoriously. Axel did a cheer in the background, glad he was laid off for a while. _

"_D-demo-" Juxiel began softly, but then a new spirit rose within her. "No!" she shouted louder than was possible for Juxiel. Xemnas looked suprirsed at her defiance. "It's not all about you-its all about me!" And so, she began singing the song "All About Me," whose lyrics I do not know, but it is the song least likely to be sung by Juxiel. _

_She jumped onto Xemnas' desk, kicking his papers around to the floor, dancing and signing "Its all About me!" Before she knew it, her friend Mixteras appeared, and joined her, singing and dancing and taunting Xemnas. _

"Juxiel-" she heard Mixteras' voice in the distance.

"It's all about me-" Juxiel sang softly.

"Juxiel!" Mixteras whispered harshly.

"Its all about-" Juxiel stopped, realizing she was not in fact in Xemnas' office, but Luxord's flippin SAT prep class. Now, the whole class of nobodies was staring at her.

"Baka," one boy coughed, but Juxiel didn't care. She was still preoccupied. She thought about how free she felt-saying what she felt, instead of letting herself get trampled by those above her. It wasn't like she didn't want to obey, she just didn't want to be a slave to everyone. That was going to stop.


	13. Opposite Day!

Megumi: No! I don't' own KH, KHII, or Juxiel, really.

Mixteras: COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT!!! points accusing finger

MegumI: She's my tomadachi's idea!  
Mixteras: O.O

MeguMI: Anyway, I wish I owned KHII…and…Naruto…

Shino: blink

Megumi: AND KIBS!  
Shino:?!?!

MegumI: Aya chan's affectionate nickname for Inuzuka Kiba! heart heart heart

ShinO: gags on cereal M-my teammate?! N—nee chan?!?!

Megumi: . Dattebayo!!!

Mixeras: blink Uh…back to us

Marluxia: I feel pretty! throws rose petals. Mixteras twitches

Shino: runs away Find a happy place….with BUGS!!!!

Juxiel: …Um…h-hi!

Larxene: Juxie!!!! OOC glomp

CH 12

Opposite Day---REALLY!  


Juxiel innocently hummed in her head. "Satellite….Satellite…" she smiled, wondering what the heck satellites had to do with being happy…but that's another story! Without watching where she was going, she felt her head bump into the chest of an upper classman. He snickered.

"Watch where you're going-" he began to shout, but noticed how positively ADORABLE! Juxiel was! His comrade spoke up. "You know-today's opposite day!"

Juxiel beamed. She loved holidays-especially surprise ones! "R-really? Oooh! What do you do on opposite day?"

"You act exactly the opposite of how you would any other day!" he smirked. This girl was so naïve, it almost hurt.

She nodded her brunette blonde curls "Ok!" she ran off, planning how to act differently. In the cafeteria, she spotted the aquamarine silver curls of Mixteras.

"Mixteras BAKA!" she shouted OOC, throwing her paper bag lunch at her best friend's head.

Mixteras moaned, falling to the floor. "Atana ga itaii…." (my head hurts.) She wined. She looked up, surprised to see that it was her quiet friend Juxiel who hit her. "J-juxiel chan? That was—you?"

Juxiel frowned OOC. "RAWR!" she shouted, grabbing her croquette mallets, hitting Mixteras' ponytail back and forth.

"What's wrong with you, baka?!" Mixteras was getting ticked off. (can't you feel the love?!?! O.O) "Are you PMSing or what?!"

A question mark appeared over Juxiel's head. Then she giggled to herself. _Mixie chan must not know—that today's Opposite Day! Well, I'm not going to tell her!_ "What do you think?!" she began to kick her friend.

Mixteras was tired of just taking this. She began to kick back. Soon, they were in a heated fight… over….nothing. sweatdrop

The bell soon rang, making Juxiel stalk off to her next class. Mixteras was curious what sparked this sudden Nobody-ish personality in Juxiel, but she shrugged it off. _Teh-finally_ she muttered to herself .

Juxiel went to the bathroom, trying to sleek her hair over her eye like Zexion san. _Going for the emo look…_ she thought. _I love life so thus…I should try…to hate life! OOOH! I still have that red sharpie right? And I think I have some extra mascara---_ she began to plan how to look as…emo as she could. (Circuit No Musume by Puffy AmiYumi somehow so fits this…sweatdrop) After a few minutes past the next period bell ringing, she looked no longer like Juxiel.

She lazily walked into her next class-defenses. Everyone stared at her with blank expressions.

"Juxiel! Why are you late?" Xigbar shouted roughly.

"What's it to you?" she replied lazily, her hair covering her mascara drenched eyes. Mixteras was surprised and scared. _What's gotten into Juxiel?_ She asked herself.

"What's it to me?" he thought for a moment. "Actually, I couldn't care less. But you'll care-since I'm giving you an F!"

Juxiel's eyes opened wide. _…Its part of the game, Juxiel! _She thought to herself. _Don't give in! _She snickered uninterested. "Try me," she said, walking across the room.

Mixteras began to internally freak out_ What's wrogn with her?! NO! Don't tell me she's----doing drugs or something! NOOO! Juxiel has to stay cute and innocent—or the world willl end!!!! _"COME BACK, JUXIEL!!!" she began to cry OOC, grabbing Juxiel's shoulders. She noticed the red sharpie marks on her friends wrists. "NOOOOOO!!!" she cried. "NOOOO!O! IT'S A LIE!!! IT CANT BE!! IM IN DENIAL!!!!" she began to twitch and cry.

Juxiel gave in. "I'm horrible at opposite day!" she cried and melted to the floor.

O.O Mixteras stared blankly. "O-opposite day?"

Juxiel nodded. "Some seniors told me it was Opposite day! And it sounded like so much fun…"

"Emo! GOOD!" Demyx gave Juxiel a thumbs up, seeing her new emo attire.

Mixteras frowned. "What bakas to tell you that! Let's give them something they won't forget-" she smiled.

"Opposite this!" you could hear Mixteras' voice echo through the hallways. Bam! Went the head of the upperclassman against the locker. She wiped her hands satisfied. "How was that, Juxie?" she grinned. Juxiel cheered.

"Arigato, Mixie chan!" Juxiel smiled. "So…I guess…" she added, downcast. "There _isn't _an opposite day?"

Mixteras shook her head. "That would be….pretty stupid."

"Demo-"

Mixteras looked questioningly. "But what?"

"I kind of…told…" she poked her fingers together in a Hinata like fashion.

"Who?"

Just then, Demyx walked by, reciting chemical equations, trying to sound all smart-like. Mixteras began ROTF laughing, Juxiel guiltily looking at her teacher.


	14. NoteBene: For Those Who Care

Hey!

This is a note for myself, and anyone who may remotely care. I always forget who teaches what, and what classes are where, so…yah.

Mixteras: No one cares.

Juxiel: W-well, that's not very nice…

Xigbar: Who said you were supposed to be nice?

Juxiel: I---

Mixteras: She can be nice.

Megumi: NICE IS GOOD:D

Saix: nods and walks on

Juxiel: blushes and faints

Luxord: YUGIOH!!!!!!!!  
Lexaeus: O.o

Namine': entertains herself by sticking Post Its all over her boring white dress

Mixteras: So…um….yah.

**-Namine'** is the secretary (that everyone picks on)  
-**Xaldin **is the coach (don't ask me why)  
-**Vexen** is the history teacher  
**-Lexaeus** teaches English (with sparatic japanese)  
**-Zexion** teaches...uh...art?  
**-Demyx** teaches music-duH!  
**-Luxord** teaches...SAT prep! B/c of time, ya know!  
**-Roxas** is a wannabee  
**-Axel** is the caretaker - lunch...man and hallmoniter and SUPA janitor 

_Mixteras and Juxiel's Schedule: _

-English with Lexaeus (7:30 AM)  
-History with Vexen  
-Music with Demyx (9:30-10)  
-Art with Zexion (10-10:30)  
-Science with Saix  
-lunch (11:30-12)  
-defences with Xigbar  
-therapy with larxene  
-health and home ec with marluxia  
-SAT prep with Luxord(3-3:30 PM)

(day to day schedule-kinda wierd but oh well)


	15. Field Trip

CH 13

Field Trip! 

The Organization rarely planned fieldtrips. But considering that Roxas was beginning to gnaw on people's legs, and Lexaeus' twitch was coming back, everyone thought it was appropriate to take a breather.

They all climbed on a BLACK bus, driven by a Samurai nobody. The student nobodies rushed on, cramming into the cushioned seats.

Xigbar skipped role call, barking at the nobody to drive. He went from 0 to 90 in 1.25 seconds. Unfortunately, not all the students were on the bus, so they watched sadly as it sped off into the horizon of oblivion…. O.o

"Now, here are the rules," Xemnas began, bored.

"WE know, we know," Mixteras replied, more bored. "No smoking, no drugs, no trying to figuratively or literally murder anyone, no roller skates on elevators or flights of stairs-"

"Quite the contrary," Xemnas replied stoically. "Your task is to reeve havoc on this naïve little town. You are to destroy. To inflict pain. To do anything that is in your very nature."

Mixteras blinked in disbelief. Juxiel cringed in nervousness. "…Honto ni?" (really)

"Hai."

"YES!" Mixteras did her snazzy self-entitled dance in seat, bumping into Juxiel, who just sat mindlessly staring in front of her. She began to gently bang her soft curls against the seat in front of her.

Soon, the bus came to a halt. "Here we are on the world Earth, or as we have quaintly dubbed it –The World that Never Should Have Been." Xigbar gave a dark look. A few girls and boys cringed.

Everyone jumped off the bus at once, running around Earth like mad and daft children. Well…they were, so yah.

Juxiel blankly stared at the garden gnome in front of her. A bird chirped, but it soon got hit by a random missile shot by some student and imploded on the spot O.o.

"I can't-do it!" she sobbed in her torn black sleeve.

"Just…kick it, Juxie." Larxene stared at her pupil hopelessly. 

Juxiel watched the garden gnome, but it did nothing. So reluctantly, she lifted her leg up and tipped it on its side. It crashed to the ground and shattered. She jumped back.

"So-how did that feel?" Larxene smirked, her antennae (ok, her hair looks like antennae!) bobbing.

"It felt…" Juxiel's head was down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Great!" she smiled, running into fields, kicking obnoxious plastic flamingoes and lawn gnomes. A cat lady got angry and tried to chase her away. But she kept on running, gleefully shouting "I'll get you, tacky lawn decorations!!"

Larxene smiled sadly to herself. _Well…it's a start…_ she muttered as she walked off to inspire another future pandemonium bringer.

Mixteras was having a field day. She had her swords, poking things. Things like rabid squirrels that were recklessly climbing up trees. "MY TREES!" she screamed, stabbing a squirrel (author: (sobs) poor squirrel!). Then, she found an activist, who was trying to save the trees. HE shouted at her to stop hurting the woodland creatures, so she just whacked him too. (nods). She began whacking…lots of things. Pandemonium was birthed in her megalomaniactic hands (big words!! Yea!!!!!).

The Organization members had fun too. Axel was burning…things….and Luxord's YuGiOh! Cards (because yes-he has YuGiOh! Cards) got ripped up… "accidentally". Laexus just sat around doing nothing, since I have no liking for Laexus and don't feel like doing anything particular with him. Roxas ran around, swinging his keyblade, until Vexen came up to him.

"I'm sorry, Roxas kun, but you're too young to be so violent-" he said stoically.

"KUN-" Roxas felt offended.

"Oh, pardon me. CHAN." Vexen's eyebrow went up as Roxas had a temper tantrum, hitting a school building with his keyblade. It IMPLODED, letting happy school children run out, singing "Hallelujah!" .

Larxene motivated the students to bring pandemonium, which they eagerly complied with. The homicidal boy named JiXimy began to run into walls. O.o Larxene just…acted all PMSish, her invoked wrath released on innocent bystanders.

But eventually, the sun began to set, which Xemnas (IN HIS SUPERIOR INTELLECT) explained to the ignorant was the sign that the day had ended. The younger ones whined for a while, but Juxiel was happy that it was over. She held a fractured lawn gnome in her arms as a war prize, though.

When Mixteras tried to get onto the bus with a decapitated rabid squirrel however, Larxene drew the line. "NOTHING THAT MAY BE CONTAGEOUS, MIXIE!" she growled at the aqua blonde.

"But-" Mixteras sighed.

"Who knows what that thing might have?"

"…." Mixteras innocently examined the squirrel. "I dunno."

"Exactly. Throw it away. NOW." Reluctantly, Mixteras threw it out the window of the bus, where a little kid saw it, and started to scream.

"Everyone here?" Xaldin shouted to the other end of the bus. Everyone nodded, except for the kid that chucked a paper ball at Demyx's head. No one scolded him for doing so. "Go!" he shouted at the nobody bus driver, who quickly sped ahead.

"So, class," Vexen asked slowly. "What did we learn today?"

"That though we are diverse, we must unite as nobodies to bring destruction and pandemonium to our opponents," the students monotonely replied in unison. Typical school answer.

"So you aren't as pathetically stupid as you look," he let a vague smirk come up.

"That was fun!" Mixteras jumped happily in her seat. XieXie, who sat behind her lazily nodded as she stuck iPod headphones in her ears. Mixteras' rose eyes lifted to Juxiel. "…Did you have any fun, Juxie?"

Juxiel nodded. "I think I found my field of destruction and impending doom!" she smiled.

"…Where?"

"Garden and lawns,"

"Oh." Mixteras nodded seriously. "I still like destroying woodland creatures."

Juxiel looked blankly at her cracked up lawn gnome. "He's the only survivor…" she said darkly. Mixteras twitched. So ended the UTNW field trip.


	16. Mixteras' Past

Mixie's Past:

Mixteras smiled sadly as she opened the bitter sweet music box. It was the only thing she had left…the only thing that kept her near the human life she once led…

Before she became a nobody, her life was what seemed perfect. She had countless friends, family and things-whatever she wanted, really, and more. But slowly, her mind went to the material, rather than being grateful for what she had. And that's when she lost it all.

When she became a nobody, everyone betrayed her.

_You're a freak!_ Her dearest friends scowled and ran away. No one wanted anything to do with her-especially her family.

_In her room, she found herself sobbing, holding her plush panda tightly. Tears stained her pillow. "What have I become?" she asked, angered. _

_Just then, the door slammed open. She turned surprised, tears still falling. _

"_You aren't worthy to live…" a voice grew as steps drew closer. _

_Her strawberry eyes opened with fear. She clutched her panda, confused. "W-who are you?"_

"_You know who I am…" the voice taunted her. She saw from the shadows that it was her father. _

"_O-oto san?" her voice wobbled in fear. "Wh-what are you doing?"_

_Her father had suffered from the Keyblade wars. Nobodies brought numbed contempt and hatred rising in his blood. Now that his daughter was one of them, she must be stopped. "You are…a nobody…a worthless nobody!" From the hallway, she noticed blood on the floor. _

_Her eyes grew more fearful and white. "N-n-nee chan?" she said in a whisper._

_Her father growled. "She became a nobody as well," Mixteras was frozen in fear. "You have no hearts-I've seen it with my own eyes…and for what you nobodies have done-you must pay!"_

_She screamed as she heard a slash of metal against her panda. The plush burst with fluff. Panicing, she rolled across the room, running out the door as fast as she could, clutching the music box-the only thing she could grab-as she went. _

Now she was left her alone with all the stuff she had collected over the years. Now, it was useless.

"I…was too weak…" Mixteras muttered to herself. She found the power of blades-swords of every kind, and grew to love them. Somehow, her weakness melted in their cold touch, and she felt strong. Maybe one day…she could face her father for what he had done…

So, she decided to wander around, trying to find a purpose, and some place to call home. She found swords and knifes, whose cold metal seemed to comfort her…but still,she felt alone. That's when she met Larxene.

In some small town, she saw a blonde woman fighting several men. _What's going on?_ Mixteras asked herself.

She noticed a mysterious kind of blade, shaped like a key, in the hands of the men.

Her strawberry eyes opened wide. _Wow-I wish I was that strong…_Mixteras watched. The woman's ponytails fluttered in the wind, in sync with her swift attacks. She wore a long black trenchcoat, spinning with every step. The fight went into the street, causing the people of the town to watch fearfully. Mixteras ran through the crowd, trying to find the mysterious person. A few more cloaked people came up and joined her, as others joined the other side. It grew into a battle. Mixteras looked at her two samurai swords, and decided to jump in too.

She threw off the blows of the people of the town, running to the cloaked ones. Her blade caught a blow midair, sending a sharp cling noise through the air.

The blonde woman smirked. "You've got some talent," she muttered as she went on fighting. Mixteras beamed as she threw off another attack. _These people are strong…_ she thought to herself as she almost missed another blow.

After a few hours of fighting, Mixteras nearly collapsed from exhaustion. But the fight was over; the people began to leave, leaving only the mysterious woman. Shadows began to flee from her side. Noticing the aquamarine haired girl watching her, she stopped and smirked. "There must be much hatred in your heart,"

Mixteras' eyes grew wide. _Hatred..?_

"You fight with a passion-a passion fired by hatred," the woman explained.

"Y-yes," Mixteras' bangs hid her strong eyes. "My father-he will pay for what he has brought to my life…" tears came to her eyes as contempt filled her heart.

The blonde smirked. "You're perfect. Come with us,"

Mixteras looked up, surprised. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Come with us. You will feel the power of revenge soon enough," she gestured to the girl, who eagerly followed.

So, here she was, in her room, letting the bittersweet melody from the music box fill her heart. Now, doubt began to flood her being. Since she had come here, she thought that the fighting would brijng some satisfaction against what her father had done…ut she felt more empty and more confused as time went on. "What am I doing?" she asked herself, confused, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did.


	17. Saix Meets Juxiel

Saix Teaches Juxiel

Though Saix didn't know the name of the young girl who always seemed to be following him in some way, shape or form, he pitied her. For one training to one day be in the organization, she seemed weak, small and insignificant. Of course, he knew nothing of Juxiel's true power. So, after Chemistry one day, he decided to help the girl.

The bell rang, causing Juxiel to jump up and grab her bag, ready for her next class. But she was stopped by a tap on her shoulder. Her large blue eyes looked up at him in surprise. A dark blush soon coloured her fair complexion.

"Ahem," Saix coughed. "it would seem that you could uyse extra trainging, in order to pass the final exam,"

"Oh," Juxiel's lips twitched with guilt. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Now it was Saix's turn to twitch. Why did this girl have to be so naïve and cute? "No. It would just be useful," he looked coldly into the distance.

JUxiel froze in utter admiration. "Yo-you'd help me?" Saix nodded. Her face lit up instantly, her eyes shining. "Domo Arigato gozaimasu, Saix sama!" she gave a quick bow.

Saix twitched again, _So much cute-can't comprehend!_ Inner saix shouted, running into walls OOC, courtesy of the millennium spoon (O.o). But without another word, he walked into the open part of the room, Juxiel following loyally. "One thing you seem to lack" he paused, forgetting her name for the umpteenth time.

"Juxiel," she brightly corrected him.

"Juxiel-" he continued, stoic as ever. 'is the discernment between who is your ally, and who is your enemy,"

"I do?" Juxiel innocently replied.

Saix nodded. "You need to always presume ther worst, and punch them in the gut,"

"That sounds like it hurts.." Juxiel looked down at her own stomach, "..so you're saying you want me to see the glass as half empty?"

"?!?!?!" Saix' eyes got hug in confusion and frustration, OOCly loosing his normal composure.

"You want me to be a pessimist?" she reiterated. "To pretend I have no friends-just enemies?"

Saix coughed. _This girl is easily annoying…_inner Saix noted. "Yes. You can only rely on yuour own power-"

"But what if its' Mixie chan? Or Marluxia? Or Larxene? Or you?" Juxiel's eyes looked a bit fearful, especially of the last one.

"Juxiel " Saix seemed surprised to hear such a comment from a potential organization member. "Its survival of the fittest-you must put your needs first-"

"But what if I don't matter?" Juxiel began shaking her head. "What if its more important for them to fight than me? My friends-mean everything to me,"

Saix was now terribly shocked at her words, to hear such willingness from a girl to sacrifice herself for others, but he had to maintain his way. So, he sighed in exasperation. "That's not the point. You need to just be-cautious."

"Paranoid?"

"NO." Saiz raeplied firmly, realizing it was harder to stay calm. "Cautious. Like, instead of shaking hands with random people you don't know, do this," he soundlessly walked over to a giant stuffed Sora, digging his nails into its stomach in a swift thrust, letting cotton fall to the floor.

Juxiel watched, horrified. "I-is that _really_ what you're supposed to do to people?" she asked dejectedly, though trusting every word from Saix san. He nodded again. "I'll t-try," she left sadly, not eagar to rip the organs out of people. "Thank you, Saix san," she closed the door.

Saix watched, then went back to his work, wondering what would become of his student.


	18. Sephiroth the Substitute Teacher

CH 14

Sephiroth: Substitute Teacher!

Since Luxord was a lazy bum when it came to teaching, he took off a week of school, which meant that they needed….a substitute teacher! 

The classroom was empty for the first ten or so minutes

"The One Winged Angel" theme from FF Advent Children came on "DADUDADU!". Eveyone knew what that meant. Students began to cower. Suddenly, from the doorway, smoke began to come into the classroom. In a dramatic beam of light, none other than the one winged angel SEPHIROTH strode into the classroom. The electric guitar came in as his eyes coolly glanced over the class. Juxiel began to shake in her seat. Cryptic Latin words began to sing, until Sephiroth pressed the stop button on his boom box.

Juxiel dared to open an eye. In a deep voice, Sephiroth began, "I am Sephiroth if you were so ignorant to not know, and I will be teaching your…" he read the paper Luxord left him "S..A..T prep?" he gave a confused look. "What the heck is SAT prep?" he asked, totally OOC.

Mixteras blinked and replied. "Its where we study for the big SAT that Xemnas gives us, to see if we're worthy to be part of the Organization."

"…." Sephie looked at her blankly. "That's it?" Mixteras nodded. A few moments of silence fell. "Well, that's utterly pointless, so I suppose we shall be doing something of _worth_ in this class for the next 7 days," his long shish kabob stick-like swords swung around as he turned to walk to another corner of the room.

The class watched nervously. Sephiroth was renown for his skills and his lack of mercy. Even those who couldn't flippin shut up in class were silent.

"Do any of you think you can truly defend yourself?" he asked with a deathly air. One boy, the pathetically stupid Naruto-guts-ish kid raised his hand high. Sephiroth motioned him to the front of the class. The boy jumped up eagerly. Sephiroth held his sword, giving his simplest, least strong blow. The boy fell soundlessly, KOED. Mixteras gulped nervously. Juxiel cowered behind a binder. "That was rather pathetic, even for the Organization," Sephiroth said to himself rather than the students. "Children these days…"

Mixteras frowned. She hated being degraded. "We're not children!"

Sephiroth shot her a sharp glance. "What was that?"

"We're not children!" she shouted. "And no matter how flippin' strong you think you are, angel man (O.O …that was a retarded insult, but at the moment, I don't care)" she glared.

"That's suicidal!" Juxiel squeaked.

Sephiroth pointed his sword towards her for a moment then put it down. "Curse the codes of ethics," he cursed to himself. Then, he let a vague smirk reach his lips. "You seem capable. Come up here,"

Mixteras excitedly left her seat, jumping up to the front of the room. There, she was the only one who could deflect any of his blows. Of course, (like In KHII) it only lasted about half a second, but hey-it was something. Juxiel cringed, hoping her friend wouldn't die.

"You have potential," was all he said, shooing her back to her seat. But that was all Mixtears needed. She beamed for the rest of the week just from that.

So, Sephiroth "taught" them something, I guess-some basic stances and fighting moves. (nods) Since I don't know any of the names of those moves, nor are they relevant to the story, I'm just going to say that for the next week, they poked each other with his shishkabob stick-like sword of impending doom.

When Luxord came back, the class was _still_ entertained with poking themselves. "My work here is done," Sephie said with a mysterious air, leaving with a dramatic cadence from his theme song hanging in the air.

"Well then…" Luxord watched, unsure of what to say. "How was it having Sephiroth teach?"

The pathetically stupid Naruto-guts-ish kid was twitching in a corner, still traumatized from Sephiroth nearly skinning him alive. Mixteras was still beaming from his almost-a-compliment to her, while Juxiel was very glad that the one winged angel was gone. She never liked his pointy stickish sword…

"…" OO Luxord waited, but still no response. "So, back to SAT Prep," he threw the giant book onto the podium, letting it make the air quiver and shake. Juxiel's eyes opened wide in nervousness, remembering the evils of boring textbooks. Well-at least it wasn't a substitute teacher.


	19. Filler: Juxiel's New Combo Move

CH 18 FILLER

What happens when You Give Juxiel a Hammer

Juxiel discovered her combo move at last! . How-you may ask?

Juxiel: Ooh! Bombs!  
Mixteras: Juxiel DON'T TOUCH THAT!  
BOOM!!!!!!

Juxiel: That was rather fun!  
M: You're immune to pain, aren't you?  
J: What pain?

M: (bangs head against wall)

J: (worried) MIXIE CHAN! What are you doing?  
M: ANGST ANGST ANGST

J: NOO!!!!

M: nobody angst

J: (whimpers) YOU CANT BE EMO!!! NO!!!!  
M: ….

J: ….!

M: …. (shakes head and walks away)

J: (looks at bombs and pokes another one)

BOOOM!!! (Xemnas' office blows up)

Demyx: (looks outside window) ?!?!?!?!!

(sees outside, Juxiel's hitting small bombs with her croquet mallets, making them fly into the air and blow up)

Juxiel: Hey! I think I"ll show everyone my new move! 

(runs around university hitting things with her croquet mallets that everyone mistakes for hammers)

(smashes Demyx's sitar)

Demyx: (whimpers) MY SITAR!!!!! 

(blows up Luxord's Yugioh cards

Megumi: Because he and Kabuto stash away secret collections of them!)

Luxord: NoOoOoOoOoo!!!! 

Saix: (watches utter pandemonium) Impressive

(one of his beakers spontaneously combusts and blows up)

(shouts) JUXIEL!!!!!

(she stops)

Juxiel: S-saix san? 

Saix: I told you to be careful, not to be spontaneously blowing things up! 

Juxiel: B-but---I got a new combo move! 

S: O.O

J: …. o////o

S: If my beaker wasn't involved, I would be impressed.

J: R-really? 

S: Yes.

J: ….

S: …NOW GO! 

J: (dashes off)


	20. Anti Sora!

CH 15

Anti Sora! 

Today was Anti day. Instead of spirit day, the nobodies had Anti day. (nods) So, this means that the people like Mixteras, who opposed fan girls of every kind, became….ANTI FAN GIRLS! (author: YES! I am an ANTI Deidara/Sasuke/Gaara/Itachi/Orochimaru fangirl! –throws lacross balls at picture of orochimaru's face-) As such, Mixteras began to throw things at Zexion and Roxas, who had the majority of the fan girls. Others, such as Juxiel, just enjoyed spending time with the…antis! Such as…Anti Sora!

You see, down deep in the dungeons of the UTNW, there were Sora, Kairi and Riku! X3 Of course, everyone knows that Sora has an Anti sora shadow thing which has über snazzy combos—but no matter. So, on Anti day, he became ANTI SORA!!! Riku just became "Ansem" O.O Well, it just so happens Kairi has one too! Hers goes around murdering Sora fan girls in the middle of the night O.o … But anyway, if you are a fangirl of sora, have no fear, since she is restrained by Axel… O.O

So Juxiel ran around the UTNW grounds, throwing shadows at the anti sora. "Fetch, Sora-fetch!" she shouted sweetly, throwing another stick. The shadow lept in the air after the stick.

Mixteras came by to watch. "… Juxiel-what are you doing?"

"I'm playing fetch!"

"O.o …?!?!"

"With Anti Sora!"

"….?!?!?!?"

"!" Juxiel smiled brightly.

"Why not join me in being an Anti-fangirl?"

"Because I don't feel like killing people!"

"…"

"I only kill lawn gnomes!"

"…"

"And pink flamingos." A pink flamingo ran through the wooded background, running for its life.

"…so? We can hunt down Roxas!"

Juxiel's lip quivered. "But I like Roxas…"

"?!?!"

"He's not that bad…"

"I thought-"

Juxiel poked her fingers together in a Hinata-ish fashion. "M-my heart still belongs to Saix san, but-"

"Never mind," Mixteras shook her head.

"…Mixie chan?" Juxiel asked.

Mixteras rose her mint-aqua head. "?"

"D-do you like someone?"

"?!?!"

"Y-you never talk about guys…"

"Eto-ano-" she rushed. "BEGONE!" she shouted as she ran away.

Which left a poor Juxiel to watch her friend running off towards the sun, unsure of what she said.


	21. Marluxia's Home Ec Project

CH 19

Home Ec Project

Marluxia started another class with an evil glint in his eyes. Larxene, who was standing in the hall, cringed. It brought back "chain of memories" thoughts. What was flower boy up to?

"I have an end of the year project for you…" he smirked. "So you can get your 'Service Learning hours'". Yes. The University that Never Was had service learning hours too. For what, I have no idea. Anyway, back to Marly!

Juxiel's ears perked. She liked home ec. Whatever it was, it couldn't be too bad, especially considering that she had just survived Xigbar's final "game" in defences…

Mixteras groaned. Of all the classes in the UTNW, Marly's Home Ec. Was the worst. It was so---boring. And, in her mind, there was something gay about it. But that's another story entirely.

Mixteras continued once he saw that every student was baffled. "I want you all to make your own…nobody plushie!" he proudly held up a falling apart plush. Juxiel's eyes popped out of her head. _What horrid craftsmanship!_ She said to herself, offended. _What a gay school project!_ Mixteras stared blankly. GONG.

"You have 2 weeks to make a worthy plush! Out of a pair of household socks! Now Begone!" he cried as the bell rang.

Later that night, Juxiel and Mixteras blankly stared at their pairs of socks. Xiexie sat in the background, ending up making a pair of sock puppets of Axel and Naminé instead. O.O

Juxiel tentatively picked up her needle and thread. Not knowing exactly what to do, she began to nervously stitch around the socks, making eyes and a crooked mouth. Mixteras still stared blankly at the socks. Grabbing fluff and cotton balls, Juxiel stuffed the plush, gaining confidence with each closing stitch. Soon, she was rapidly sewing fingers and feet and other intricate details. And still, Mixteras blankly stared.

"DONE!" Juxiel held up an adorable Saix chibi plush. O.O Mixteras blinked at it, then twitched. In her hands were still two blank socks. Juxiel, rather proud of her work, began another one. And another. And another-until she had made one of each organization member.

Mixteras thought for a moment, then decided with a samurai nobody. It body became deformed, limping. She made a paper sword, stitching it into a blob of a hand. Eventually though, she had a plush. It was good enough for her.

Two weeks later, Juxiel happily walked in with 13 plushes, nearly falling out of her arms.

"What-" Marluxia asked, examining Juxiels' beaming face. Tehn he noticed the chibi plush of himself. I have to admit, it was much in his likeness. "OMW!" he nearly squealed, making Mixteras twitch again. (megumi: blames byakugan. Neji?!?!?!?!?!??!) "Yosh! You get an A!" Juxiel grinned.

That's when Gai sensei and Rock Lee bursted through a precariously placed wall (a brick wall sitting in the middle of the classroom), to glomp a proud Juxiel. Mixteras screamed out of character, starting when Lee gave her a wink. O.O

After class, Juxiel was still cuddling an adorable Saix plush. She had "persuaded" Marluxia to let her keep it, even though he had to "grade" the others (work with this.). Mixteras was giving it an evil eye.

"…Mixie?"

"?" 

"Why are you looking at Saix chan like that?" (pegleg: SAIX CHAN!)

"…I hate adorable things." 

"But you don't hate me!"

"…"

"Or…a-at least, I didn't _think_ you hated me…"

"…"

Juxiel resorted to cuddling her plush again, which made Mixteras want to shank it. REALLY BADLY. "Eww-ewww-" Mixteras cried.

"?"

"I HATE HOME EC!!!!!!!!!!" she ran off again, leaving Juxiel even more confused. But that didn't matter. She had her Saix plush.


	22. Filler: Marley's Manliness

FILLER: MARLUXIA"S MANLINESS

blame Sassafrass for this one

You see, Marluxia's manliness had been in question rescently. Ok, for a very long time. For a while, Xemnas was considering firing him O.O. But no, Marluxia _**wasn't**_ gay. He just had---his moments of insecurity. But there was to be no more of that, since the entire organization now needed proof he was manly. Otherwise, they would take his most prized flower away. He didn't want that. Anything but that!

So, people began to think on how they were to prove Marluxia's masculinity. …what made a man---a man? Of course, Larxene couldn't really contribute to this conversation. Others, such as Zexion and Roxas, decided to just pretend they hadn't heard any of this, considering it most awkward, and broke into an out of character run.

Marluxia was having trouble thinking of something himself. This was a lot of pressure….the strain..the strain…This couldn't be good for his skin…_OMW is that a zit?!_ He cried in horror as he looked into a nearby mirror. _False alarm…_ he sighed in relief. _Now-to get serious! I must show them all-once and for all-that I am in fact a very manly man! Now….how…..how….._ he mused into the wee hours of the morning.

Breakfast was coming, and Mixteras and Juxiel decided to drag their …friend? XieXie off her butt down stairs. But they ran into Marley! The fluorescent ponchoed girl ran off. Girly men scared her.

Marluxia pulled Juxiel aside. "How can I show everyone that I'm a man?"

"….??" Juxiel looked at him questioningly.

"How I can show my masculinity! My manliness! MY YOUTHH!!!!" O.O

"Y-you could---beat someone up!"

"…too bloody. Besides, Mixteras chan is a girl, and she does that-"

"…Mixteras is rather---homocidal for a girl."

"…something else-"

"..Y-you could not plant-"

"NO I NEED MY FLOWERS!"

Juxiel blinked, surprised. "Hm….W-well, you could be all mean to people all day-"

"Larxene does that."

"This is tricky…I'm not v-very good at this, since I'm a g-girl---" Juxiel found all of this extremely awkward.

"girl-girl-girl-" Marley mused for a moment. "I know!"

O.O

"Thank you, Juxie!"

Juxiel watched her teacher run off in a dash of flower petals and blinked. "…"

Marluxia knew where Larxene was. He had that magical ability. Right now, she was in the teachers lounge, biting into a double chocolate donut. But Marluxia didn't care about the donut. Just about Larxene—

When he bursted through the doors, she turned to him surprised. "Marluxia—where've you-" but she was cut off by a magical passionate Marluxia kiss!

At first, she tried to stab him with a handy chipped coffee mug. But then, she realized that this wasn't half bad, and kissed back.

Conveniently, as Marluxia evilly planned, every organization member walked in and watched blankly.

"…" was Saix's stereotypical reply.

"That's very-manly-" Lexaeus noted, stroking his broad chin.

"..emo angst.." Zexion muttered to himself.

"NO KISSING IN THE TEACHERS LOUNGE!" was Xemnas' reply.

"_Could he be-" _Roxas began to muse to himself, but decided to keep it to himself, thinking it might bring yet another soul to put him on their hit list.

"…teh, young people," Vexen snickered.

"UN!" Demyx replied, trying to be Deidara and failing miserably. "Dance, couple, dance!" he said in a more usual way, earning a hit upside the head from Xaldin.

"…I hate you all," Xigbar noted as he stole a cup of coffee and left.

Larxene looked at Marluxia in disbelief once that whole---thing was over. He smiled a "I'm too hot," smile, which was very manly indeed.

"Congradulations," Xaldin went up to Marluxia in a manly stride. "We all now know that you are in fact a manly man." O.O

"YES!" Marluxia cheered, letting his affeminate-ness out. Larxene gave him a blank ??!!! look, and he straightened back up into his diabolical/manly/hot self. And apparently, that was the end of it, as I know.


	23. AILING CLOSET and Demyx's Retarded Pony

_Demyx and the Retarded Pony_

Megumi: This was Narcissistic Marluxia, as is half the stuff I write!  
NM: HAHA! DEMYX and a retarded pony!

Demyx had a secret. Well, it wasn't too secret, since he was too stupid to actually house any secrets from anyone. But he tried his best to be secret about it. It was his retarded pet pony.

He found it at the fair a few years ago, when the university visited earth…on a "field trip". And by "Field Trip", everyone meant, "KILL EVERYONE YOU SEE". But Demyx spared a pony. A pony that was too stupid to run away from Luxord's cards of DOOM. It smelled Marley's flowers of UTTER doom as well. He thought they smelled nice. Well,I wouldn't know since I don't speak retarded pony. But Demyx knew. Because…he was….Demyx: The magical man of water!!!!!! O.o

Ok, that was just retarded. Like the pony. Haha. I think I'll shut up now.

Anyways, Of course, Demyx could not say that he was befriending a pony. He'd look like a pansy. And everyone would question his masculinity. Again. He really didn't want that, so he thought he'd hide it in the AILING CLOSET OF THINGS WE DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO SEE …AND THAT NEVER WERE!!!! And yes; that was its official name.

There were four things in the AILING CLOSET OF THINGS WE DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO SEE …AND THAT NEVER WERE!!!!

The first was Riku, the team mascot, and that was just because they had no room for him anywhere else. They would have sora there (megumi: BUT I LIKE SORA!!!!!!), but they never caught him.

The second they had was Aerith. And that was because no one except Megumi liked Aerith, so it seemed best to lock her in the AILING CLOSET OF THINGS WE DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO SEE …AND THAT NEVER WERE!!!! And everyone lived happily ever after.

The third thing was Luxord's secret secret stash of YUGIOH cards. But everyone knew he collected. He and kabuto. But that's aother story entirely.

The four and final things was Xemnas' secret secret stash of Pies. Yes, the "superiour" loved his pies. (YEA SAF!!!!)

"Pies?" Demyx asked as he led his retarded pony down to the AILING CLOSET OF THINGS WE DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO SEE …AND THAT NEVER WERE!!!!. It was so stupid that it began to bang its head against the walls of stone and gloom. "Awesome, un!" he stole one fo the pies. Cherry to be precise.

Tying the Retarded pony without a name to a randomly sticking up from the ground wooden post next to a confused Aerith, Demyx's eyes watered. "BEGONE WATER, GO!" he ordered, but the tears went down his cheek. "I LOVE YOU RETARDED PONY!" he cried, hugging his retarded pony. And there the pony stayed for a few days.

That is, until Mixteras and Juxiel were aimlessly wandering around the Castle of Oblivion. They were bored and no one was punishing them, so what the hay? In their freakin' awesome adventure, they stumbled upon a secret secret stair case?

"Where's that lead?" Mixteras asked.

"I-du-dunno," Juxiel replied tentatively.

"Let's check it out!"

"NOO!" Juxiel cried, pulling on Mixteras' patched sleeve. "Who knows what's down there! It could have monsters and spiders and evil evil things and hobos and mummies and TIFFA!" Well, she was _almost _right with the last one. It was too bad the orgies hadn't caught Tiffa yet. Mixteras exclaimed evilly.

"Ano-ANo-" Juxeil stalled, but Mixteras pulled her down the NEVER ENDING WINDING STAIR CASE THAT NEVER WAS!! That meant that once they realized it never was, the stairs fell into utter oblivion, and they dropped twenty feet. Somehow, they were still alive though Mixteras had this big bruise on her butt now.

"Wh-where are we?" Juxiel asked.

"We're in… AILING CLOSET OF THINGS WE DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO SEE …AND THAT NEVER WERE!!!!" Mixteras proclaimed dramatically.

"…H-how did you know that?" Juxiel asked.

"The plaque says so," Mixteras pointed to the dulled plaque which read

AILING CLOSET OF THINGS WE DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO SEE …AND THAT NEVER WERE!!!!

Walking through the doors, somehow the closet didn't disappear. That made them happy. They wouldn't want to find themselves in utter darkness. That would be bad. Inside the room, they found a (more or less) rabid Riku with his emo hair (…aw…), a rather dazed and confused Aerith, a pile of pies, an even greater pile of YuGiOh! Cards, and a retarded pony.

"Yah know, I bet I could find some stuff to keep down here…" Mixteras mused.

"OOH PONY!" Juxiel ran over to pet it. The "retarded" pony was happy and felt loved, more or less, ignoring that he was in the AILING CLOSET OF THINGS WE DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO SEE …AND THAT NEVER WERE!!!!

Mixteras; STOP SAYING THAT, DARN IT!!!!

Megumi: HAHAHAH! THE POWER OF PASTE!!!!

"We should set him free…into the wild…SO HE MAY LIVE!" Juxiel proclaimed dramatically.

"No." Mixteras frowned. "We would get in so much trouble. And its almost the end of the year!" which indeed it was. Time flew by here.

"But-but-"

"No. We must leave him ehre. Let's go," Mixteras commanded, looking for the NEVER ENDING WINDING STAIR CASE THAT NEVER WAS!! But for once in her life, Juxiel was feeling a bit…rebellious. So once Mixteras was out of view, and too self obsorbed to notice that Juxiel was not there, Juxiel freed the poor pony and led it to the light.

The next day, Juxiel was no where to be seen. Mixteras was worried. _What happened to her?_ She asked herself, as one would expect. But she needed no answer to that question, since there was a loud thudding to be heard outside the castle walls. All the students ran to the window to see Juxiel gasping outside at sight of a "retarded" pony running into the wall of the castle. Demyx ran outside right away and screamed. Everyone's ears hurt for days to come. Scared for the fate of his pony, Demyx got on and rode his "retarded" pony, off into the horizon. At least for a day. Then he came back, having lost his retarded pony. Juxiel mourned for ten whole minutes. So became the poor "retarded" pony.

As for the AILING CLOSET OF THINGS WE DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO SEE …AND THAT NEVER WERE!!!!, which thank heaven I shall never have to say again, Riku was taken out due to a flood of fan girls demanding his release. That left Aerith with a life supply of pies and YuGIOh cards. Hey, it could have been worse.

And as for Demyx, He got publically humiliated by Xemnas, who did not favour retarded ponies, and Xigbar kept making retarded pony jokes for the days to come. They were sorta like dumb blonde jokes, yet not funny. Xigbars sense of humour sucked. So Demyx was alive and happy and everyone lived happily ever after…except Aerith, who was half dead for the rest of the time in this story. After that, I really don't know.


	24. Final Exam Fantasies: END

FINAL EXAM FANTASIES 

Mixteras and Juxiel had heard rumors of the final exams at the UTNW. And the rumors did not excite their ears. In fact, it made them want to find a rabid squirrel, 20,000 pixie sticks and ten cans of sillystring so they could let out all the insanity and pressure building up within them. Too bad Xemnas had a strick policy concerning silly string…sweatdrop

The former victims of the final now were either

wearing oxygen masks in some unsanitary hospital

under the influence of spontaneous twitches and post-traumatic seizures

paranoid by a mere shadow heartless

strangling some doll in Larxene's threrapy

in some dark dark corner watching Naruto reruns O.o

Mixteras took this time of utter stress to find something to strangle, punch, or glare at for no particular reason. Juxiel however nervously looked over torn notes. Mixteras had had enough of Juxiel's maturity, so she grabbed the notes and threw them into the air. Everyone in Luxord's SAT prep class got showered in notebook paper. Tears swelled up in Juxiel's eyes.

"YOU FAIL---AT LIFE!!!" Xemnas' deep voice could be heard, reverberating through the stone hallways. A young teen ran out, whimpering.

Juxiel gulped at the prospect of having to take exams. She thought she might die, which was a rather likely possiblility at the moment.

"We'll be fine—we're tough! We had depressing pasts, which means that the author _has _to make us prevail, unless shes' a dark angsty writer,"

MeguMI: Which I very well could be…

"I du-dunno…"

"You doubt the flow of a stereotypical story?"

"No-I just…doubt our writer…"

MegumI: Oh thanks….

"Ignore her. We'll do fine! And besides…its just an exam…right?"

"THIS IS NOT JUST AN EXAM!" Xaldin began rather bluntly. "This is to see if we the Organization can actually teach,"

"NO " every student replied at once.

"SILENCE! And…to see if there are any of you worthy to be Organization members. Which I highly doubt. If you are not worthy, then you have juwst been exposed to all sorts of Organization secrets, which we can't have you running off with .So basically-you pass, or you die." Juxiel really dind't like the latter of the two options. Mixteras was indifferent. "So---may we begin?" he smirked evilly.

So it began like any exam. Well, sort of. It was written, like any normal exam. It was 399 and a half questions though, most of which were mindless questions about the Orgies' personal lives. Some were easy, such as

_What was Marluxia's human name?_

Which everyone knew must be Amaru, so yah. Then there were ones that no one _wanted _ to know, such as

_What is Larxene's favourite novel?_

Mixteras guessed Moulin Rouge, and she was most likely right. There were trick questions such as

_Is Luxord's favourite game Poker?_

Which everyone automatically said yes, when it was in fact Black Jacks. O.o There were also just the plain stupid questions like,

_If Demyx is on Train A, and Vexon on Train B, then Roxas goes on Train C which departs a half an hour after the other two trains, and Train B takes a stop for pies which lasts perhaps two minutes (give or take ten minutes) and Train A breaks down for perhaps…ten days (give or take eleven minutes) and then Train C stops to do dance to the Numa Numa song for goodness knows how long, and Train B is as slow as crap, which train will arrive first?_

If anyone was smart enough to know that the answer is ALWAYS 32, they perhaps would have gotten it right, even though 32 has no correlation to

_which train will arrive first?_

Actually, the answer was that they'd all arrive at the same time, but most poepl ewere too lazy to answer.

That lasted perhaps…five hours, until everyone' mind was numb. Then was the physical part of the exam.

Everyone was bombarded with all sorts of stuff, and somehow survived. Megumi can't write action sequences, and wishes to finish this, so yes, it is rushed, but too bad. Mixteras came out with a battle scar which she was rather proud of, but besides that, everyone was either half dead, mostly dead, or fully dead, and thrown out into the moat of man eating koi .O.o

Then, there was the exam that they had to show off their supah awesome combos to Xemnas. If he liked it, you passed on to the next level. If not, you failed at life and were emotionally traumatized for the rest of your life due to his blunt meanness. But with Juxiel's awesome croquet mallets and Mixteras' mastery of blades, he was more or less impressed. Still, he hid it from the inferiours. "I suppose-you pass," he said to the two of them, which made them feel very happy indeed. Especially since no one had ever gotten that far before.

So remained Juxiel and Mixteras. "Well…." Lexaeus scratched his head. "No one's ever gotten this far before…What do we do?"

So the Organization whispered amongst themselves, which made Juxiel and Mixteras feel most discluded. But they came back to say, "To pass, you must find us, a shrubbery!" which was taken from Monty Python, but that was Axel's favourite movie, and they all could use some shrubbery. The castle of Oblivion was so dark and screeching of death. It needed happiness.

"Um…" Mixteras and Juxiel looked at each other blankly. "Ok?"

This was far too easy. Mixteras was suspicious. Juxiel however, was very happy that they for once didn't have to use violence to win. Searchign high and low, they found no shrubberies, but then remembered of Zexion's secret secret garden out back that no one knew about. How did they know about it then? Well, leave it to Mixteras and Juxiels' boredom and aimless wandering!

So, they discreetly stole one of his small shrubberies and brought it back. The organization was so shocked that they had actually found shrubbery. Especially Zexion. But he cound't just say, "THEY CHEATED AND STOLE THAT FROM MY SECRET SECRET GARDEN!" otherwise, his masculinity, for the first time ever, would be questioned.

"I guess…you pass…congratulations," saix said rather unenthusiastically, sticking a gold sticker on each of their jackets that said, "IM AN ORGIE!" with a happy smilie face.

"Wow…this I sthe first time anyone actually passed…" Larxene noted, surprised.

"Perhaps….we can actually teach after all-" Vexen noted.

"I'm so proud of you!" Marluxia wrapped the two in a hug. Juxiel was brimming with happiness, while Mixteras twitched in annoyance and disturbance. 

"So—" Mixteras added. "Can we kill anything now?"

"That's the spirit!" Xigbar smirked. And you can only imagine how the story goes from there.

HAHAHAH! IT'S THE END, SO PROCLAIMETH MEGUMI!!!!!!

End. O.o


End file.
